jockofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aaaaa
Carlo captain heard the circumstances of Kyukuro from Charles. It was whether deserve to believe, he decided to help the Kyukuro. Why it will help the strangers of two people. Charles I have asked the question to know the checkered fate of Carlo and Kyukuro. That Carlo had happened to the birth of Kyukuro. That it is that might be was saddled the burden of giant child. ----- Kyukuro that has been taken away by the military police team. He is now, had been caught in solitary dungeon and tortured. Dig the base of the fence of wax may also be used, it does not come see the end at all. It is Chakasa to prisoners facing room that was looking at the situation. It is a smart guy with a not suitable clean for the occasion. Age also close. Giddy the margin of attitude is get to somewhere nose. "Kusooo Dase~tsu~tsu !!" Kyukuro is hit to the fence with no feeling of unfocused. It is a settlement that is beaten to the guards you have heard the cry. "It is to be out easily without having to do that." "Really Do!? Method?" The "sleeping to wait only" According to his story, prisoners apparently being expelled from the main gate of Shiganshina after half a month. But it is free and it was a death penalty on the facts in a sense. You can not have it is not attacked by a giant out into the outside wall. "I self-introduction was still. I Caldina, Baumeister, is you?" "... Kyukuro" "I do? Such as heard somewhere ...?" "I also Anta name ... I heard somewhere" "I because it is comparatively famous name!" He also seemed had met with unreasonable eye, it was by being caught up in political strife had been Buchikoma in jail. To hear it, Kyukuro will remember what he is who the. Charles It was noble Baumeister who was scheduled to be marry. It even now, standing seems to fall to the ground. It returns to the story of after exiting out of the wall. When I leave this just only be eaten by giant. Should that there is something more. "Are there things you were heard" Naraka "...?" "Disagreeable···" "It a town located on the outside of the wall of I Naraka. Irare without became criminal (Cosin) in the country seems to have made" "It seems?" and "Do not I'm no one knows whether there. It is probably bad in to there are sinners know the place." "If it had not been for the town?" "I should I make with us." "Sorya What is it!?" It's this way, according to his story. Giants come from the south. Furthermore Shiganshina are many soldiers and residents, it is easy to gather in Shiganshina. Using it, should I celebrating north than Once exiled Shiganshina, and. Naraka also would be there When you have that there. I'm sorry to become residents of Naraka, but Kyukuro choose the road of cooperation with him. This is because the last to return to the mainland. "Are waiting for someone? There girl probably ~" Cardinal is a serious expression of Kyukuro, he regretted now remarks. Sentence of execution was carried out without waiting for the Asaake. It's about to be released into the outside wall with sturdy bound by horse-drawn carriage. As it is horse-drawn carriage is started running to the south, prisoners it would be flow that would have been eaten without paralyzed. Is it that not accustomed to freedom even outside the walls. One of the garrison Corps has put the idea to the constraint. Knife passed at that time. It was a carpenter's square of Carlo. Using this Escape and .... Gate starts to open. It is solved in a hurry the rope. Even while you are traveling, horse-drawn carriage to the south run. Subsequently Kyukuro solving the prisoners of rope that passenger Cardinal and other. It was away already 1km or more from Shiganshina. Two people who jump off in a hurry from the horse-drawn carriage. Other guys seemed had apparently given up, it has not jumped. Kabe-gai's pitch-black darkness because it does not yet sun out. Although still giant is not active, positive immediately rise. It is not necessarily the absence of an individual that can work at night. Caldina plug in the finger to the bonfire on the wall. "Over there is the north. It is Shiganshina District. First, let's aim for the main gate." 2km to Shiganshina Ward decided a mark. No time two people start running. 500m up to the main gate. There is no choice but to go around the long wall in north. West or east, we think the route to go. If you look at the better of the West, one only irregularly swaying light the bonfire on the wall is visible to Kyukuro. At the same sign ... from behind to feel only at the same time Kyukuro. It is not yet visible in the dark, but the giant had crept up to certainty. Continue